Mi Querido Profesor
by dickory5
Summary: La escuela no es tan aburrida... Aveces es incluso mas emocionante de lo que quisiera.
1. Primer Dia

Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad, estoy muy emocionada tanto que voy prácticamente corriendo, anoche apenas pude dormir, cuando llegue lo primero que note fue una larga cabellera negro-azulado de un chico que estaba sentado frente al jardín del campus recargado en un árbol con un cuaderno de dibujo, parecía estar haciendo yoga y dibujando a la vez… Levantó su rostro una fracción de segundo permitiéndome apreciarlo sus ojos azul cielo juro que si no fuera porque él siguió con su dibujo yo hubiera contado cada una de sus pestañas pero una voz a lo lejos comenzó a captar mi atención…y luego un leve impacto me hiso voltear…

-Oye… te encuentras bien? - pregunto una chica morena de cabello largo y chino con ojos azules

-Eh…si estoy bien no te preocupes- le dije llevando mi mano hacia la zona del ligero golpe para ver si no me había quedado alguna marca o algo, pero no había nada, solo le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien.

-Me llamo Layla- dijo extendiéndome su mano y sonriéndome simpáticamente.

-Mucho gusto Layla yo soy Flora- deje estrechando su mano con la mía

-Mucho gusto igual Flora, y dime, ¿a qué grupo perteneces?-

-Al 101 ¿y tú?-

-¡También al 101! Qué bien al menos ya conozco a alguien y no me sentaré sola, porque te sentaras al lado mío ¿verdad?-pregunto

-Claro, que alegría, estaremos en la misma clase! – dije sonriendo al menos ya conocía a alguien y parecía buena persona.

-Si…-dijo ella admirando el gran edificio que estaba frente a nosotras, yo aproveche que ella no estaba mirando, para dirigir mi vista al chico debajo del árbol, y ahí se encontraba, mirando fijamente su libreta de dibujo, desde donde yo estaba, podía ver que estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía, e inclusive sacaba la lengua de lado, como si el trabajo fuera complicado, pero a la vez tuviera que ser perfecto. Eso me saco una sonrisa, nunca había visto a alguien tan concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Oye…así que en el primer día de la universidad Cupido te agarro de su víctima…- dijo mirándome de reojo

-¿Uh?- respondí sin poner mucha atención a la pregunta, hasta que procese la información por completo -¿Cómo?-

-Sí, flora no creas que no me dí cuenta de cómo mirabas al profesor de dibujo cuando yo voltee-

-¿Qué? Espera un segundo… ¿Profesor? ¿No es muy joven?- le pregunte, regresando mi mirada hacia él, no le calcule ni unos cinco años más que yo, cuando mucho uno o dos.

-No lo niegas…si, como el director Saladino, es su abuelo y él le ayuda, así que estudia y trabaja-

-Asombroso, así que él será nuestro maestro-dije volteando a ver el edificio y luego a él, quien, ya no se encontraba donde se suponía estaba.

-Y te gusta…-dijo Layla dándome un amistoso codazo

-…-abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía que, cuando una masculina, pero melodiosa voz nos interrumpió

-Mucho gusto soy el profesor Helia y disculpen la interrupción señoritas, pero el timbre ya sonó y tenemos clases- escuche una voz y cuando me voltee quise quedarme así eternamente…-hasta que escuche hablar a Layla

-Claro profesor, ella es Flora y yo Layla—dijo mi nueva amiga presentándonos -pero no sabemos en donde está el salón 101- dijo volteando a todos lados, recalcando el hecho de que…no sabíamos dónde estábamos

-Yo las llevo, después de todo, me toca dar clases ahí- nos dijo sonriendo tan hermosamente

Yo me quede observando a todos lados, no me había dado cuenta cuando los demás pasaron, llenando el campus, ni mucho menos había oído el timbre, fue como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido unos instantes.

-Señorita, vamos…- el profesor Helia me tomo de la mano sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo avergonzada por eso, tome la de Layla jalándola, y eso me tranquilizo un poco, sabiendo que, ella estaba ahí y nos dirigimos al salón y yo iba con una sonrisita tan…tonta! Pero estaba tan feliz!


	2. ¿Dibujo y Matematicas?

-bien aquí es…- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo encantadoramente

-Flora, devuélvele su mano al maestro y vamos a escoger un lugar para sentarnos- estoy segura que con las palabras de Layla me sonrojé, soy muy tímida ahora creo que mis sonrojos serán una maldición teniendo semejante maestro como Helia…

-No, si no tengo mucho problema-dijo el profesor causando que mis ojos se abrieran demasiado y dejando a Layla casi igual de sorprendida que a mí.

-¿Qué?-dijo el profesor como si nada y aún tomando mis manos entre las suyas, en eso empezaron a entrar más alumnos y soltó mi mano como si le quemara y claro, esto no era apropiado, comprendí que ya era hora de irnos a sentar y con eso empezó la clase donde nuestro profesor nos pidió que dibujáramos el rostro de nuestro compañero de al lado.

Me senté en la primera fila, detrás de mí se sentó Layla, ella es muy social en cuanto se sentó un chico a su lado comenzaron a hablar, yo por mi parte estaba seria, solo hablaría lo necesario, miraba a mi compañero para dibujarlo él tiene el cabello café claro y ojos color miel, muy bonitos, y él me miraba a mí para hacer lo mismo

-Mucho gusto, soy Flora- dije extendiéndole mi mano, me parecía un poco incomodo estar trabajando con alguien sin dirigirle ni una palabra…o por lo menos conocer su nombre.

-El gusto es todo mío Flora, me llamo Matías, pero todos me dicen Matt- dijo ladeando mi mano para besarla en forma de saludo, muy caballero.

-Bien, ya basta de platicas, pasaré por sus asientos para ver sus dibujos…-dijo Helia mirando a todo el alumnado.

Cuando paso por la fila por donde yo me encontraba, se quedo observando mi dibujo muy cuidadosamente…

-Muy bien hecho Flora, pero hay algunos detalles que necesitas pulir…-

Luego le pidió a Matt que le mostrara su dibujo, mirándolo más detenidamente que el mío.

-Mm…Creo que necesita practicar joven Matt, ya que flora es mucho más bonita que ese dibujo- dijo el profesor mirándome con una sonrisa.

.

:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

:

.

-No lo puedo creer, le gustas! Y en el primer día de escuela!- dijo Layla dando saltitos a mi alrededor mientras salíamos del salón para dirigirnos a otro.

-Creo…que exageras…así son los maestros el primer día y con todos…- le dije sumamente roja y abrazando mis libros, intentando convencerme a mi misma de mis palabras, y no de las ilusiones de la cabeza de Layla y mía.

-Si claro, primero dice que está bien que le "robes" su mano, luego dice que tu eres más bonita que ese dibujo casi perfecto que hiso tu compañero y tú dices que no…claro!-dijo mirando hacia delante con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios

-Claro que no!-le dije volteando a verla con una mueca de falsa molestia y vergüenza, que era más parecida a una risa contenida.

-Claro que si-dijo ella casi cantándolo como si en una ópera estuviera.

-NO!-le dije cerrando los ojos pero la sonrisa se negaba a abandonar mis labios

-Alguien está en etapa de negación—volvió a cantar.

-¿Ah sí? y tú que me cuentas de tu nuevo amigo?- de repente su expresión cambio a una de felicidad y su personalidad a una tan tímida como la mía.

-Pues…este…Nabu…él…-ella ni siquiera podía decir una oración completa, estábamos en la misma situación

-Espera no me digas…-dije haciendo una pausa simulando que pensaba arduamente -te gusta- le dije y ella volteo a todos lados viendo quien había escuchado algo

_¡bingo!_

-Eso creo, es, listo y buen dibujante, y muy guapo. ¿y que me dices de Matt?- dijo sonriendo mientras cambiaba el tema.

-Oh, pues yo solo espero que seamos buenos amigos y espero que sea bueno en matemáticas ya que se me dificulta un poco esa materia y creo necesitar tutorías, si no quiero estar potencialmente amenazada a reprobar…-

-No te preocupes Flora, yo seré también su maestro de matemáticas y podre darte tutoría especial si la necesitas…- dijo una voz que rápidamente reconocí e hiso que me sonrojara al sentir el cálido aliento traspasar mis cabellos y llegar a mi oído, mientras que el se adelanto y caminaba unos pasos delante de mí y de Layla.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Él también nos dará clases de matemáticas-dije con los ojos abiertos

-Uh, el destino tiene planes para alguien…-canturreo Layla burlándose de mí, pero sin ninguna gota de malicia en su voz

-Creo que el destino va muy rápido para mi gusto-le dije mientras le daba un vistazo a los libros que sujetaba, como si ellos me dieran alguna respuesta

-¡Pero mira lo que te ha puesto en el camino!-dijo en un tono que cualquiera hubiera interpretado por un susurro pero que mis tímpanos claramente reconocieron por un grito no muy discreto.

-Y si solo es una de esas personas pasajeras que conoces en la vida? No me gustaría que eso pase…-le dije recordando a tantas personas que decían y juraban que yo era importante en sus vidas, pero que al final, se alejaban.

-No, yo creo que…lo admites! FLORA TE GUSTA EL…?- no la deje que siguiera hablando pues estoy segura de que sería una noticia publica además es no sé porque dije eso es muy rápido como para saber si me gusta, es seguro que me atrae…pero gustarme?

-Shhh…aun no lo sé! Pero creo que sí, solo no quiero que se aleje y ya!…que clase nos toca?-dije entrando a un salón y colocando mis cosas en el primer asiento de la fila de en medio y mirando el horario que Layla había apuntado mientras yo miraba al profesor Helia lo cual, opaco al pizarrón frente a mí.

-Debiste de apuntar el horario amiga….nos toca matemáticas, dos horas…- juro que se lo pediré para anotar los horarios y no llevarme sorpresas tan seguido…


	3. Dulce tormento

Tengo que confesar que, de todos los momentos de mi corta vida, ¡este es el momento más vergonzoso de ella! No soy muy buena en matemáticas y el chico que me…"atrae" es también mi profesor, creerá que soy una tonta! Lo único que hago es mirar a todos lados pues no sé ni que hacer por estar de boba no entiendo la explicación, tendré que pedirle al profesor helia que se ponga una bolsa en la cabeza para no distraerme mirándolo…

-Flora te gustaría poner más atención?— me pregunto Helia, perdón, El profesor Helia. Al principio de clases, nos dijo que él era solo un año más grande que nosotros, por lo tanto podríamos tutearlo, hablarnos como amigos…pero personalmente prefería hablarle de usted. Al menos en clases.

-Eh…si, lo siento—conteste apenada y bajando mi mirada a mi cuaderno, donde apuntaba todo lo que veía en el pizarrón.

-Necesitas ayuda?—pregunto Layla al ver que tenía muchos borrones y manchas en los lugares donde deberían ir las respuestas.

-Más bien un milagro, ¿me ayudas?—le pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude al ver que ella ya casi terminaba todos los ejercicios que teníamos que hacer.

-No lo creo Flora, Layla debe terminar su trabajo, Haber dime que es lo que no entiendes?—pregunto mirando mi cuaderno, que, desde lejos, debió parecerle alguna clase de grafiti.

-Pues…nada, no entiendo nada, soy un asco para matemáticas—es la verdad, soy pésima, aunque siempre paso la materia gracias a que nunca falto soy puntual y me esfuerzo al máximo para al menos cumplir con las tareas y trabajos en clase, y a veces con todo el esfuerzo y la suerte del mundo, sacaba dieces y nueves y estaba segura que si no era por la asistencia, buen comportamiento y trabajos extras sacaría un seis como mucho… pero con semejante hombre dando clases? No! Nunca había tenido un reto tan difícil nunca.

-No, yo no creo para nada que seas un asco—me dijo mirándome a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de mí. Demasiado. Casi fundiendo mi espacio personal con el suyo.

-Eh… profesor, ¿me ayuda?—dijo Layla interrumpiendo nuestra "burbuja" para darme cuenta de que todo…TODO el alumnado estaba viéndonos…

_Corrección, este es el momento más incomodo de mi vida.._

-Layla, no creo que necesites ayuda, ya terminaste no?—vaya, o este hombre no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, o le agrada verme sonrojada y avergonzada…o le encanta ver a Layla casi muriéndose de risa en clase, por suerte, se contuvo.

-Cierto, pero quería que me dijera si está bien hecho—estoy muy segura que esa bendita mujer será mi mejor amiga durante el resto de mi vida…

-Gracias-le dije moviendo mis labios cosa que ella entendió asintiendo levemente

Después de clases Layla me presento a su amigo Nabu que parece ser un chico muy simpático y aventurero, luego nos despedimos le pedí a Layla su cuaderno para copiar los horarios de clases, ella me lo presto y se fue a casa, yo estaba por salir del campus cuando se apareció mi tortura matemática y alegría visual…

-Flora, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?— no lo puedo creer! Aunque esto sería mal visto pues él es el profesor y solo llevo unas horas de conocerlo, aunque no creo que me lastime…pero…

-Eh…gracias, pero no, no gracias, quisiera ir caminando, ya sabe es el primer día como universitaria y quería tomar el tiempo para saber cuánto hago en caso de que un día me levante tarde…-le dije yo nerviosa, no estaba segura de querer sonrojarme más en un día, y en parte si quería saber cuánto tiempo hacia del campus a mi casa, a la cual me había mudado junto con mi madre hacia apenas dos semanas.

-Segura?—pregunto él con una ceja alzada

-Si—

-Como desees, adiós nos vemos mañana en clases!—dijo subiendo a su automóvil (carro/coche) de color negro

-Sí, hasta mañana—dije levantando una mano, pero me quede como tonta, sin moverla, gesto que él respondió, para luego alejarse.

Al llegar a mi casa solo me di un largo baño caliente y me puse a repasar lo que Helia me explico sobre matemáticas, y luego de esa práctica me puse a copiar el horario una vez terminado de copiar el horario recordé que Helia me había dicho que nos veíamos mañana en clases pero en mi horario del da martes no tenía ni matemáticas, ni dibujo…

-¿Será que dará otra materia? ¿O solo se confundió?—


	4. Castigo

No, el no se confundió la confundida fui sin duda yo, pero ¿cómo pasas de ser la aburrida chica tímida a ser la comidilla de la universidad en 2 días? Oh sí, mi querido profesor tiene la culpa…

El día de ayer en la salida cuando me dijo que nos veríamos mañana, yo pensé que solo se había confundido de día, o para mas sorpresa mía nos daría otra clase pero no, nada de eso, ¿la razón? : También era nuestro compañero de clases, me lleve esa sorpresita en la mañana cuando me saludo.

Si! Compañero! Se le olvido mencionar que solo sería el maestro suplente, en lo que conseguían a alguien más! Y ya que él era un genio en matemáticas y además es nieto del director, el era perfecto para el trabajo y como el daría la clase no se perdería de nada es más, nos conocería a todos…

Ahora teníamos Ciencias.

Clase, que, compartíamos con Helia.

-Flora pon atención o "tu amadito profesor" nos castigara—me dijo Layla al darse cuenta de que estaba distraída mirando a la ventana.

-Shh!, Layla por piedad! El está sentado a tres sillas de ti! Te va a oír!—le susurre también con la esperanza de que nadie nos oyera, aunque eso era casi imposible, casi todos estaban muy ocupados intentando que nos los descubrieran pasando papelitos o coqueteando o haciendo tonterías.

-Paranoica—me susurro ella

Entonces callo un papelito sobre el cuaderno de Layla ella lo abrió para leerlo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y en su rostro se trasformo en uno de vergüenza, yo creo que ajena, entonces me dio discretamente el papelito:

_"si, si las puedo ir, pero Flora, Layla, presten más atención, puede que no pueda regañarlas en esta clase pero es por su bien"_

Qué pena. A Layla le encanta ver "los momentos más vergonzosos de Flora" sin duda nos alcanzo a oír. Espero que no haya oído mucho.

Layla seguía riéndose sin control subiendo el tono de voz cada vez más, haciendo que ahora sus risas fueran más audibles para los demás si no se callaba nos materia en problemas…

Hasta que cayó un segundo papelito cerca de ella, lo abrió lo leyó y se avergonzó…

Que el habrá escrito Helia? ¿Dirá algo de mi?...

No aguante la tentación y me acerqué lo suficiente hasta agarrar el papelito en mis manos y leerlo por mi misma:

_"Layla, no entiendo de qué te ríes, tal vez te guste compartir el chiste con Flora, con mi mejor amigo Nabu y yo en la comida juntos, que dicen? Porque a Nabu seguramente le encantaría"_

-JAJAJAJA—ahora reí yo en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme, rápidamente como si hubiera matado a alguien.

_Grave error._

-Díganme señoritas, ¿Cuál es el chiste? Llevan rato riéndose de no sé que, soy tolerante, pero ya me cansaron, vallan a la sala de castigo—nos ordenó el profesor molesto y con mirada reprobatoria, pero no podía culparlo, tenía razón y estaba en todo su derecho.

Layla y yo tomamos nuestras cosas en silencio, sin mirar a nadie más que al suelo, avergonzadas, ni ella ni yo dijimos nada pues la culpa era de ambas, Layla me miro y lo hiso sin ningún signo de reproche o enojo yo tampoco la culpaba a ella. Nos dirigimos a la planta baja del edificio buscando algún letrero o algo así que nos indicara donde podría estar el salón de castigo, pero en cambio solo escuchamos un salón de escandalosos.

-Ahí debe ser—dijimos juntas apuntando al salón de donde provenía bastante ruido.

Nos asomamos por la pequeña ventanita que estaba en la puerta blanca, vimos que no había Maestro ni nadie a cargo debido al relajo, así que entramos con total confianza. Al entrar había pocas personas, todas parecían muy centradas en lo suyo, como si fueran inocentes angelitos, ambas volteamos al ver una sombra tras de nosotras, ahí se encontraba una mujer muy alta y delgada, su cabello era color café, arriba de los hombros, usaba unas gafas, que debieron de estar de moda en los sesentas. Sus ojos eran cafés, y muy diminutos, pero parecía perforar a todos con esa mirada.

No dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Mi nombre es Griselda, tomen asiento, y no salgan de aquí—dijo muy secamente, como si estuviera furiosa y a la vez reprimiera las ganas de matar a alguien, después de decirnos eso, se retiro, caminando muy sigilosamente, sus tacones no hacían ni el más mínimo ruido.

Pasados unos segundos, todos comenzaron a hablar justo como se oía antes de entrar.

Layla y yo tomamos asiento y nos dedicamos a no hablar, justo lo contrario de lo que hacíamos cuando nos castigaron…

-Que incomodo—susurro Layla

-Sí que lo es—le dije mirando a todos quienes hablaban entre sí como si fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas.

-¿Oigan por qué tan calladas? Me llamo Stella—dijo una chica rubia de largo cabello y ojos cafés, de piel bronceada y un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus facciones.

-Bonito nombre, yo soy Layla y ella es mi amiga Flora—respondió Layla, lo que me hiso muy feliz, ella me llamo 'amiga' en voz alta y por primera vez, claro que yo ya pensaba como ella de esa manera, pero, escucharlo es aún mejor.

-Si lo sé, porque están aquí? parecen buenas chicas…me refiero a que se ven muy serias—nos pregunto –bueno, las serias son las peores-se contesto ella sola

-Porque hablamos en el momento menos indicado—le contesto Layla

-Bueno, después de todo, somos chicas, es lo más común entre las mujeres en las salas de castigo—dijo ella restándole importancia al hecho de que tal vez esto sea nuestra primera llamada de atención…y en el segundo día!

-Y Stella, si se puede saber, ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunte yo

-La amargada de Faragonda me mando aquí porque estaba limando las uñas y mandando mensajes a mi novio por celular, ¿Qué exagerada no?—nos dijo ella con la lima en sus manos.

-¡Hola Stella!—dijo una chica de cabello largo y azul oscuro, de ojos del mismo color y piel blanca, ella usaba unas orejeras de dj sobre el cuello color rojas.

-Hola Musa ven aquí—le dijo ella saludándola

-¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Layla a medida que la chica llamada musa se acercaba hacia donde estábamos, mientras parecía tatarear una canción.

-Mira, te presento a Flora y a Layla, chicas, ella es mi amiga Musa—dijo Stella mientras nos presentaba.

-Hola, un gusto—dijo ella moviendo su cabeza al compás de una melodía que cantaba suavemente

-Igual—respondimos Layla y yo

-¿Y qué haces aquí stella, que no tenias clases de química?—le pregunto Musa a Stella

-Sí, pero la ogra de Faragonda me mando a sala de castigos solo por mandar mensajes y limar mis uñas—dijo Stella alzando las cejas, muy indignada

-Pobre de ti—dijo ella sarcásticamente

-¿Y ustedes?—pregunto volteando a verme a mí y a Layla

-Por hablar y reír en clase-conteste mordiendo mi labio inferior, avergonzado

-Y tu, que giro de la vida te mando justamente a donde mismo que nosotras?—pregunto Layla

-Estaba escuchando música en clase y me quede dormida—dijo riendo apenada y sacando la lengua

-Bien y ahora qué hacemos?—pregunté

-Hay que salir a dar un paseo—dijo Stella

-Pero se supone que estamos castigadas—dijo Layla

-Sí, y se supone que yo tendría ojos verdes debido a que mis papas los tienen verdes, pero por alguna razón mis ojos son cafés no? Además, ya estamos en la universidad, somos grandes y sabemos lo que hacemos— dijo mientras bajaba de la paleta del escritorio, donde estaba sentada.

Esta era una mala idea. Y lo comprobamos cuando oímos unos gritos y no precisamente de felicidad...


	5. Amigas y Enemigas

-¡ERES UN INUTIL!—le gritaba una chica pelirroja a un chico rubio, ambos parecían estar cansados de gritarle al otro.

-TU ACTITUD DE PRINCESITA ME TIENE HARTO!—le grito él a ella, moviendo las manos frente a su rostro.

-Vamos chicos, ¡tranquilícense!—dijo Stella interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Al parecer ella los conoce—dijo Layla en un susurro, inclinándose hacia mí.

-En realidad no, solo le gusta estar en el centro de la atención—dijo Musa, observando como la rubia se metía en medio de los dos e intentaba separarlos.

-¿Creen que habrá que detenerlos?—pregunto una chica de cabello corto entre violeta y rosa y de ojos azules, acercándose a nosotras.

-Tal vez- dijo Musa sin despegar la vista de los tres escandalosos, quienes, llamaban la atención de varios que pasaban por ahí.

-Entonces al ataque—dijo Layla yendo hacia donde se encontraban.

Todo fue un tremendo lío, hubo muchos gritos hasta el punto de hacer que casi todos los alumnos estuvieran pegados a las ventanas para observar lo que pasaba, y ¿quién no? Era una bola de chicas tratando de sacar a una de una pelea de otra pareja…esto también fue incomodo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER, QUE HACEN TODAS USTEDES AQUÍ?!—hablo una voz autoritaria haciendo que todo el alboroto se calmara por completo.

-Oh no…-susurro Stella

-Señorita! Creí que la había mandado a la sala de castigo!- le dijo la profesora Griselda a Stella mirándola más reprobatoriamente que a el resto de nosotras.

La profesora Griselda volteo a ver hacia donde estábamos todos, y pareció reconocer a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí y deberían de estar en la sala de castigos. Ella suspiro cansadamente.

-¡Todos ustedes! A la sala de castigos! Y espero que les guste hacer servicio escolar, porque eso es lo que harán!—dijo apuntando para que todos fuéramos hacia el salón de donde apenas unos momentos atrás habíamos estado.

Al pasar por el salón donde habíamos estado Layla y yo miramos a todos nuestros compañero de clase y lo mire a él. Helia tenía una cara que no supe expresar…seria de ¿decepción? ¿O de tristeza? El punto es que no estaba orgulloso de mi…

-No te preocupes…Nabu tampoco parece estar feliz con lo que vio por la ventana—me susurro Layla.

Una vez que todos entramos al salón vimos que faltaba alguien, el chico rubio con quien la pelirroja estaba peleando.

-¿Que paso con Sky?—le pregunto Stella a la pelirroja

-Lo conoces?—le dijo ella a Stella, alzando una ceja, aparentemente celosa.

-Claro es primo de mi novio—dijo ella sonriente, muy orgullosa de decir la palabra 'novio'.

-Ya sabes, las típicas peleas—dijo la chica de cabello rosa

-Bueno, no se sus nombres así que me presentare, soy Layla—dijo mi amiga viéndome para que me presentara.

-Yo me llamo Flora—dije sonriéndoles

-Yo soy Musa—dijo nuestra nueva…¿amiga? Si, se podría decir que si, una nueva amiga junto con Stella.

-Y yo soy Stella—

-Un gusto, me llamo Tecna—dijo la chica de pelo rosa y ojos azules, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de un celular.

-Mi nombre es Bloom—dijo la pelirroja

-Bloom, ¿por qué el chico con quien estabas peleando no está aquí en la sala de castigo como nosotras?—pregunto Musa

-Porque es el suplente del profesor de educación física—dijo ella apenada

-Genial, no serás la única que está enamorada de su maestro—dijo laya, volteadme a ver y dándome un leve codazo, estoy segura que, de no haber sido porque estaba sentada, me hubiera caído.

-¡¿?!—fue la expresión de Musa, Tecna, Stella. Bloom no tanto pues al parecer ella estaba en la misma situación.

-Valla, valla, al parecer las nuevas son unas completas come-hombres—dijo acercándose una chica de cabello largo y blanco que a pesar de su color no se veía tan mal, ya saben no parecían canas, ni nada de eso.

-Pues claro hermana…están con la "rojita" dijo otra de cabello corto azul y chino

-Esta juventud…espero que no duren mucho así—dijo otra de cabello largo y castaño mirando a musa más feo que a nadie

-Siempre es un placer hablar con ustedes… Icy, Stormy, Darcy—dijo Bloom mirándolas tan mal como ellas nos miraban a nosotras.

-Baja tus humos, ya que esto se puede poner feo..."princesita"- le dijo la chica de cabello blanco…al parecer Icy

-¿Eso es una amenaza?—le respondió Bloom

-Tómalo como quieras-dijo Stormy dando un paso adelante mientras que Darcy dio un paso al frente igual y Icy dio dos pasos mas, quedando frente a Bloom

-No hay forma de que esto acabe bien...-dijo Tecna, mirando a Stella quien, ardía por meterse entre ellas…


	6. ¿Hermana?

-Hey ¿qué tal si mejor nos calmamos y luego hablamos tranquilamente sobre esto?- pregunte yo interponiéndome entre mis nuevas amigas y las nuevas enemigas.

No me gusta que nos hablen así.

Pero tampoco quería pelea.

-Deberían seguir el ejemplo de 'esa' y tenernos miedo, que es lo más sensato-dijo Stormy mirándome de arriba abajo, y eso me hiso sentir…inferior.

Stella estaba a punto de explotar, ella enserio quería golpear a esas chicas…

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!—le grite para mi sorpresa, no se había algo en esa chica que me hacia querer golpearla…pero yo no era así…estos…14 minutos dentro de la sala de castigos estaban haciendo efecto

-¡OH! ¿ENTONCES QUIERES PELEA?—me grito ella, eliminando la sonrisa de superioridad para remplazarla con una mueca de odio.

¿Como una persona podía odiar a alguien tan rápido? La respuesta no llegaba a mí, pero era claro que Stormy ya me odiaba.

-¡Hey! Flora tiene razón, nos vemos luego adiós!- grito layla alejándome de ellas, pero dejamos a Musa, Tecna, Stella y a Bloom con ellas.

-wow, estos minutos en la sala de castigo le están haciendo efecto a alguien…-dijo mirando sus manos

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que ella saca lo malo de mí—le dije sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, recién la conozco y ya casi pensamos igual.

Y así paso el resto del día, no nos dejaron salir a comer pero por suerte, justo afuera había una maquina de alimentos y nos dejaron salir solo ahí. Pero no pudimos juntarnos con Helia o Nabu.

A la hora de la salida layla y yo nos quedamos al último, se nos estaba haciendo costumbre, cuando escuchamos una voz familiar y nos pusimos a escuchar.

-Te lo digo enserio! Esa tipa es mala! ¡No quiero que mi hermano mayor termine con una chica así!—oí la voz de Stormy

-No quiero que le hables más de lo estrictamente necesario, ¿ok?- la oímos decirle a alguien.

-¿Tiene un hermano aquí?- me pregunto en un susurro Layla que estaba detrás de mi

-No lo sé, pero me compadezco de él- le respondí en un susurro.

-¿Quién será el pobre?- pregunto Layla una vez mas

Entonces la curiosidad nos empujo a asomar nuestras cabezas para ver a ¡Stormy hablando con Helia!

¿Stormy era hermana de Helia?

¡¿Y más importante le estaba hablando sobre mí!?

-wow esta escuela sí que está llena de sorpresas…- dijo Layla

-Y de chismosas- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas dándonos un susto de muerte, que casi nos hace gritar.


	7. ¿ Obsesión ?

-Casi nos matas del susto!—dijo susurrando Layla con una sonrisa en s rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Lo siento, es que iba pasando por aquí y parecían victimas perfectas para un susto—dijo Nabu acercándose sigilosamente hacia la esquina de la pared para poder espiar junto con nostras. O más bien con Layla.

-¿Qué miran?—pregunto Nabu

-Oh, no nada—dijimos Layla y yo, en un tono, un tanto fingido.

-¿Por qué espían a mi mejor amigo y a su hermana?—pregunto en voz baja

-Quiere decir que Helia también es hermano de Icy y Darcy?—pregunto Layla directo al grano

-No, ¿De dónde sacan eso?—

-Es que en la sala de castigos, Stormy llamo 'hermana' a Icy—conteste yo sin apartar la vista de Helia y su 'hermana'

-Oh no, ellas se hacen llamar las Trix desde la secundaria y se dicen hermana una a la otra, la razón solo ellas la saben, si son inteligentes se alejaran de ellas…-

-Bueno, me gustaría seguir espiando, pero tengo que irme, ¿vienen?—nos pregunto Nabu

-No estamos espiando, solo reunimos información, y claro—dijo Layla

-Lo siento pero yo no, mi casa queda en la dirección opuesta—dije dándole un último vistazo a Helia quien aún hablaba con Stormy, pero ahora parecían discutir algo.

Iba caminando por la calle hacia mi casa, me quedaba cerca, Ya había salido del campus, por suerte ni Helia ni Stormy se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia…

_¿Por qué stormy me miraba tan feo incluso antes de saber mi nombre?_

_¿Qué le hice?_

.

:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

:

.

_¿Enserio? ¿A esa tipa le gusta mi hermano? ¡Y aun peor! Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo!_

_No. No no no y NO. Por más bonita que ella sea o dulce que parezca, no quiere decir que no tenga segundas intenciones con él. El ya había pasado por algo similar, y la otra se llama Bonnie. Ella buscaba a mi hermano durante vacaciones ¿por qué? Porque 'así se le haría más fácil entrar a la universidad sabiendo ciertas cosas y cuando entrara ya tendría un amigo' o tal vez algo más. Pero la verdad era que esa mujer sabía que Helia era nieto del director y pensó que acercándose a él podría conseguirse una beca o consideraciones especiales. Al principio nadie lo sospecho…hasta que me busco a mí, para hacer 'mas amigas' y me insinuó que si ser mi amiga le daba privilegios aquí. Ahí fue cuando se le cayó el teatrito, ¡fue tan obvio! qué bueno que puse manos en el asunto y digamos que la tal Bonnie, está en el otro lado del mundo asustada y perdida..._

_Pero el mismo se había jurado no dejarse usar por alguien así de nuevo, ¿Por qué ella estaba logrando acercarse a él tan rápido si él era todo menos social? _

_Sí, tengo que admitirlo, estoy un poco celosa, cuando recién nos enteramos de que éramos medios hermanos, nos costó mucho acercarnos, ¡pero al final terminamos siendo tan unidos! El me cuida y creo que ha llegado el momento de cuidarlo a él…_

.

:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

:

.

-Lo siento, no lo vi—dije después de chocar con alguien

-No hay problema—dijo la persona con quien choque

Cuando mire hacia arriba, mire a Helia. ¡En TODAS partes! Mire a la persona con quien había chocado y allí estaba su cara! Voltee a mi izquierda para ver a la gente dentro de un restaurante por el cual acababa de pasar y TODAS las personas tenían su cara! TODAS! Incluso los bebes tenían su rostro!

No sabía si mi obsesión era el primer signo de demencia o alguna clase de brujería.

_Y eso que aun era mi segundo día de universidad… ¿qué pasaría dentro de un mes? ¿O dentro de dos meses? Tengo que hacer algo! Me volvería 100% dependiente de Helia! ¡Y eso no es bueno!_

Iba a empezar a correr hacia mi casa cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, pero podría jurar que alguien estaba observándome y no amistosamente…


	8. Mensaje

Hola! Que vergüencita! Bueno, heme aquí después de casi seis meses!, ¡pero volví!

Y ya sé que en capítulos pasados tengo horrores de ortografía, por lo que, antes de subir otro me di a la tarea de corregirlos, y le agregue un par de cosas y le quite otras, si quieren pasarse a leer, o si no, no hay problema, creo que igual se entenderá.

* * *

><p>.<p>

:

.

-¿Hola?—conteste, pero nadie me respondió, mire la pantalla del celular, y mire que me habían colgado.

Sin darle mucha importancia, guarde el teléfono y seguí caminando, pero ahora con más calma, ya no veía la cara de Helia en lugar de todos los demás.

Camine mucho, pasando por varias tiendas y boutiques, sin prestarles mucha atención, faltaban solo dos calles para llegar a mi casa, y yo estaba frente al semáforo esperando a que este me diera el paso a mí y a otras personas que igualmente esperaban para cruzar, cuando mi teléfono sonó. La melodía del ringtone no era una que yo tuviera, cosa me que pareció sumamente extraña y en donde debería aparecer el número del teléfono, no había nada estaba en blanco. Desbloquee el celular y me dí cuenta de que era un mensaje:

_Parque Alfea. 11:30. No se te ocurra faltar. Sin compañía._

_T._

Me quede ahí observando el mensaje, y pensando en alguien quien pudiera haberlo mandado, y no se me ocurría nadie, intente regresar el mensaje, pero la operadora me decía que el numero no existía.

¿Quién pudo haber sido? No tenía ni la más mínima pista

¿Para qué? No podía ni imaginarlo, no tenía idea si era algo bueno o malo.

¿Y qué pasaría si no iba? Si era para algo malo, probablemente me salvaba de un problema innecesario, pero y ¿que si esta persona me busca después?

Cruce la calle y sin más camine a mi casa, pensando en los pros y contras de si sería bueno ir o no.

.

:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

:

.

**Artemisa275:** muchas gracias, intentare actualizar más seguido.

**Michel95:** hahaha yo también quería que alguien saliera golpeada, pero aún no.

**Hillawinxclub5674324**: gracias! Listo n.n

**Tayloves:** si, terminara en una clínica mental xd

**Aldu:** done!

**Kasandra-valery:** Que bien! Esperemos nunca ver tu lado vengativo xd

**Maria:** jiji, y creo que lo deje en las mismas, no?

**Zembre98**: listo! Y qué bueno que te gusto!

**Tainaramaria:** listo! Y aun lo deje en la intriga xd

**Guest**: Holis! Listo!

**Sandriux Darcy:** ¡muchas gracias! Qué bien :D, saludos igual!, que gracias a ti, recordé que tenia esta historia en el olvido xd


	9. T

Solar Knight Marie: lo siento, los hago cortos para actualizar "pronto"

Michel95: veremos… y si, seguiré así.

Artemisa275: gracias! Y si mis capítulos son cortos…

Kasandra-valery: ya veremos, ya veremos…

Agustina: lo mas raido que puedo! :D

* * *

><p><strong>0210/12**

**"T"**

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las diez y cuarentaicinco, yo estaba sentada en el sillón individual de mi recamara, con una toalla en mi cabello, pues acababa de salir de bañarme.<p>

Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Era casi seguro que si iba algo malo me pasaría, _¿porque más alguien me citaría tan noche? ¿Y sola?_

Es decir, si quería privacidad al hablar, solo hubiéramos ido a otra parte y listo, pero no casi a madia noche.

Cerré mis ojos, meditando que hacer, pase la toalla por mi cabello, para secarlo, revolviéndolo, las diminutas gotas de agua caían en el piso, algunas me mojaban.

_¿Quién podía ser "T''? ¿Para qué me quería?_

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Las calles estaban tan vacías… La luz de luna contorneaba tenuemente los edificios, y las lámparas, iluminaban las calles. Pero las dudas nublaban mis pensamientos.<p>

Estaba nerviosa, en casa, tuve que esperar a que Mamá se fuera a dormir, para quitarme el pijama, lo cambie por un pantalón deportivo junto con su camiseta y unos tenis.

_¿Hice mal? ¿Debí decirle?_

Camine por las calles de la cuidad, hasta llegar al parque Alfea.

_¿ "T" ya estaría ahí ?_

Estaba ahí, pero no había nadie, o al menos no hasta el momento, suerte que el paisaje estaba despejado a excepción por unos árboles, pero no eran lo suficientemente gruesos para que alguien se escondiera entre ellos, podía ver perfectamente en las cuatro direcciones si alguien se acercaba.

Mire el reloj de mi celular, justamente en cuanto lo hice me dieron las once y media, la luz de la pantalla me cegó un poco.

-No creí que vendrías-dijo una voz sobresaltándome, pues no había odio pasos ni había visto nada, y sus gruesos tacones, claro que los hubiera oído desde que viniera unos metros atrás.

-Tu… -dije mirándola, entonces caí en cuenta la 'T' era de Trix, pero por suerte de las tres, solo había una, _¿la mala noticia_? Era la Trix que más me odiaba.

-Yo-dijo ella apuntándose inocentemente y con una sonrisa

-¿Pa-para qué…-tartamudeé, no sabía lo que ella podía hacerme, y si los rumores eran ciertos…

-Mira, no vine a perder el tiempo, las preguntas las hago yo, y si quieres llegar a tu casa, y en una sola pieza me vas a contestar con la verdad ¿Qué quieres con mi hermano?-Dijo Stormy mirándome fijamente, su mirada era tan filosa como la de una navaja y tenía un brillo diferente, como si ella pudiera ver en mi ser, si yo le mintiera, pero eso ni yo lo sabía,_ ¿Qué quería con Helia?_


	10. ¿Cuando?

¡Hola! Después de meses de no aparecer por aquí…¡VOLVI!

Artemisa275: lamento la demora!

MissPerfectLunaStar:¡yo creo lo mismo!

**10-11-12**

* * *

><p>El silencio se apodero súbitamente de aquel lugar, no se oía absolutamente, y si ponías atención, podías oír los latidos de cada una.<p>

-Escúchame bien, lo repetiré solo y SOLO una vez más, ¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?-Dijo Stormy, al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Flora.

-Qué quiero de Helia…-repitió ella en un susurro, a Stormy le pareció que estaba inventándose una respuesta que fuera de su agrado pero para Flora era mucho más, lejos de que la respuesta le agradara a la Trix, buscaba contestarla correctamente, pues ni ella lo sabía.

-Me estás hartando, ¡HABLA!-dijo exasperada.

-No se-contestó simplemente, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-preguntó incrédula

-No sé, no puedo responderte algo que no aún no se-contesto Flora saliendo de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en las reacciones de Stormy.

De pronto el celular de Stormy comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, ella hiso una cara de susto.

-¿Si? ¡No!...bueno un poco, aha, ¡No lo hare, no importa si te enojas conmigo, solo quiero protegerte!-sonaba realmente preocupada, ¿debía preocuparse Flora por ella? A pesar de que presentía que no era una de sus personas favoritas, Flora no era de las personas vengativas, después de todo, la vida misma es más vengativa que nada.

-Lárgate y no cuentes de esto a nadie…en especial a 'Él'-Dijo Stormy furibunda, sentía un poco de lástima por aquel ser humano que la había interrumpido y a la vez un gran alivio que la ira no se desato en ella.

Flora no lo pensó más y solo dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible, no para huir de Stormy, sino de las respuestas a sus pensamientos.

-A la otra, me contestaras esa pregunta…-Escuchó a Stormy, Flora volteo a darle la cara, pero, descubrió que se encontraba sola, no había nadie más, una ráfaga de viento despeino su cabello y ventó las hojas secas del suelo mientras ella seguía ahí pensando, _¿Qué sentía por Helia?_ Espera…cuando cambio el _¿Sentía algo por Helia?_ A un …_¿Qué sentía por él?_

Fuera lo que fuera, ya lo descubriría más adelante.


	11. Dinos, ¿Quién te gusta, Flora?

¡Hola! ¡sigo viva!

15-Ene-13

* * *

><p><strong>Ese día temprano.<strong>

* * *

><p>Una incomoda sensación le recorría el pecho desde muy temprano, podía ser solo el hecho de que se había caído de la cama al despertar, o algo terrible pasaría.<p>

Un mes había pasado ya desde el encuentro con Stormy, y yo casi no hablaba con Helia, a menos que él me preguntara algo en clase, fuera de clase intentaba no hacerle mucha conversación, así mi vida no corría riesgo, pero por dentro, moría por hablar con él. Layla me dice que no tengo nada que temer, pero estoy aterrada de Stormy. Ella, junto a sus 'Hermanas' han faltado bastantes días a clases, no las he visto últimamente.

Hoy en la noche, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Layla y yo, nos habíamos pues de acuerdo para salir a divertirnos un poco. Tengo que admitir que estoy muy emocionada, es nuestra primera salida juntas. Me emociona el hecho de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, digan algo sobre Helia. Bloom y Stella, sospechan que algo me ocurre cuando estoy cerca de él, que me pongo nerviosa y un poco torpe, y solo Layla sabe el porqué. Me aterra un poco lo que pueda pasar si Stormy se da cuenta de las burlas y bromitas que me hace Musa respecto a Helia, pero como ya había dicho, no había visto su rostro en estos días.

-¿Flora, puedes decirme que pasa si mezclo estos dos elementos?-pregunto la señorita Figgings, maestra de Química, ella es bastante regañona, pero es muy buena maestra y persona.

-Eh…-

-¿Explota?-dijo Stella, causando que todos rieran por su comentario. Yo solo voltee a verla con una sonrisa, me salvó de un castigo seguro por estar de distraída. Ella solo respondió con un guiño y pude escuchar un sutil 'De nada' de su parte.

-No, Srta. Stella, cambia su pigmentación, por una más oscura, pongan atención por favor-dijo para ambas.

La clase pasó sin más, Salí desesperadamente al pasillo, sin esperar a las demás.

-¿Por qué la prisa?-preguntó Tecna, al alcanzarme en la salida.

- Necesitaba un respiro-le contesté. Pero no era verdad, estaba desesperada por ver a Helia, aunque sea de lejos, no quería que se apartara de mí, me refiero a que salga de mi vida, porque siento que poco a poco se va apoderando de una parte de mi vida.

_¿Me gusta? _

-¿Flora?-podía escuchar voces a lo lejos llamándome.

-¡FLORA!-

-¡ES VERDAD, ME GUSTA!-grité, haciendo que todos los presentes que caminaban por los pasillos para cambiar de clase, voltearan a verme.

* * *

><p>-¿Y quién podrá ser ese que se ha robado tu corazón?-habló Musa cantarinamente, mientras se paseaba frente a mí.<p>

Yo no contesté nada, solo seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-La pequeña y tímida flora no nos quiere decir, tendremos que sacárselo…-habló la reina del drama, Stella.

-No exageren, solo le gusta alguien y ya-dijo Layla en mi defensa.

-Si, como a ti solo te gusta Nabu-le replicó Bloom haciendo que todas rieran.

-No te preocupes, puedes decirnos quien te gusta-habló Tecna con una mano en mi hombro, cosa que me hiso sentir más segura, en confianza.

-Sí Flora, dinos, ¿Quién te gusta? Todos estamos ansiosos por saber-habló una voz a nuestras espaldas, todas volteamos, y vimos ahí al causante de mis desgracias, mi querido profesor.

* * *

><p>Happygirl: Gracias, tenlo por seguro.<p>

Klaushytha32: ¡Claro! No dudes en avisarme!

Kasandra-valery: Felices fiestas igual! (muuuuy atrasadas) y si qué bueno que es hermana de Helia y no del que me gusta. Jaja


	12. Dinos, ¿Quién te gusta, Flora? II

Lo se, es corto, pero intentaré subir en esta semana C:

**22-Enero-2013.**

* * *

><p>-¡Dale un respiro!, eso se lo cuentan entre ellas, no entre nosotros-Dijo Nabu, quien venía tras Helia.<p>

-Que listo-dijo Layla, dándole la razón.

-Lo sé-dijo fingiendo orgullo, cosa que nos causó gracia.

* * *

><p>El grupo reía amistosamente, Flora, reía igual, para escaparse de la situación en la que había caído, pero Helia no, el de verdad quería una respuesta.<p>

-¡Hey, es verdad soy muy listo!-decía Nabu, haciendo que las risas incrementaran -¡No es broma!-

-Si, ya no lo molesten, que podía ponerse a llorar-dijo Layla.

-Y la bella princesa salió al rescate de su príncipe…-susurró Stella, haciendo que en las mejillas de Layla se presentara un diminuto sonrojo.

-¡Stella!-la reprimió Musa en un susurro mientras le daba un codazo.

-Lo siento-murmuró entre risas la rubia, mientras miraba como Nabu observaba tiernamente el sonrojo de Layla.

-Entonces…¿Eso quiere decir que no nos dirás?-preguntó Helia a Flora, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo y Flora solo sonrió nerviosamente.

La campana que anunciaba a entrada a la siguiente clase, se convirtió en uno de los mejores aliados de Flora ese día, pues no se hiso esperar y apareció en su rescate.

-Vamos, si llegamos tarde una vez más, ¡el profesor Golus, se enojara!, ¡Adiós chicos!-dijo Layla a medida que la empujaba hacia otro rumbo, para la única clase que solo compartían ella y Flora.

-Me has salvado la vida…-dijo Flora siendo empujada por Layla sin siquiera mirar atrás, por miedo de ver a Helia a los ojos.

-Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amiga y no me puedes abandonar o cambiar, ¿Entendido?-dijo Layla, por su tono de voz, Flora pudo deducir que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Aunque quisiera no podría-

* * *

><p><em>Annimo: ¡Gracias! Se hace lo que se puede C;<em>

_Winxmusa: ¡Listo! Fue corto, pero intentare subir en esta semana C:_

_Happyfunnygirl:¡Hola! gracias que honor C: y si, una ayudita de vez en cuando no me caería mal._

_Gaby Rivera: ¡Listo! No mueras D:_

_Artemisa275: jiji lo más pronto que pude._

_18: ¡Hola nueva lectora! ¡SI! Todos queremos eso, pero a su tiempo C:_


	13. Celular

¡Hola! Siento ser tan floja y actualizar después de 9 meses, pero… (¡9 MESES! ¡PUDE HABER TENIDO UN HIJO!) pero soy muy floja, intentare no abandonar este fic hasta que este finalizado.

.

:

.

* * *

><p>No habían pasado ni siquiera unos minutos de que había comenzado la clase del profesor Golus y Flora se sentía muy nerviosa, era como si alguien la estuviera observando. Cada movimiento, cada pestañeo.<p>

De pronto sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Lo sacó con mucho cuidado, y asegurándose de que el profesor no la viera.

Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo primero que paso por su mente fue ¨_Stormy_¨ pero podría jurar que el número era diferente. No dudando demasiado abrió el mensaje:

_-¿No vas a decirme quién te gusta, Flora?-_

Leyó casi por instinto el mensaje con la voz de Helia. Estaba cien porciento segura de que el mensaje provenía de él. Esto la sorprendío mucho. ¿De dónde había sacado su número? No sospechó de Layla, pues al verla tan entretenida comenzó a leer el mensaje y sin hacer ruido, agarró su lápiz y comenzó a escribir tan rápido como podía, Flora podía jurar ver fuego por donde pasaba el lápiz, probablemente la acosaría en ese papelito con miles de preguntas.

Volveo a ver a Stormy, la cual estaba varios lugares atrás que la miraba con cara de fastidio y al ver que la miraba, solo sopló uno de los mechones que le tapaban la cara y moró para otro lado, parecía estar…¿resignada?.

Decidió no contestar al mensaje, pues no sabía que decir. Layla al ver como el profesor Golus ponía atención a lo mucho que escribía optó por dejar la hoja a un lado y preguntar después.

Sintió vibrar su celular una vez más, pero decidió no verlo.

Unos segundos después tocaron a la puerta del salón, todos los alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poner su atención a la persona que tocaba, era Helia.

-¿Profesor Golus, me permite a Flora? La llaman en dirección-dijo volteando a ver a la mencionada que juró escuchar a stormy gruñir por lo bajo.

Flora al ver asentir al profesor Golus y lanzarle una rápida mirada a Layla, se levantó, no podía decir que no, pues 'la llamaban en la dirección'.

Al salir del salón, Helia comenzó a avanzar sin decir nada y de repente se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora me vas a contestar?-preguntó.

-No sé de qué me hablas- decidió hacerse como que no sabía nada.

-No finjas, Stormy me dijo que si miraste el mensaje-le reprendió suavemente.

-¿De dónde sacaste mi número?-preguntó.

-¿Ves que si lo viste? Y no es justo, yo pregunté primero.-

-Fue Stormy.-dijo Flora afirmándolo.

-No, pero te contestare si me contestas, ¿Quién te gusta, Flora?-

De pronto escucharon un leve 'hmp' interrumpiendo su pequeña conversación.

-Helia, deja que Flora regrese a clase, luego podrás resolver tus dudas- dijo Saladino, que era un hombre de facciones amables e inspiraba confianza. Helia solo asintió y la miró a los ojos ella dio media vuelta y regresó por dónde había venido ¿Cómo sabia Saladino su nombre? ¿Helia les habría contado sobre ella? Se sonrojó al instante.

Sintió su celular vibrar una vez más.

.

* * *

><p>Happyfunnygirl: Todas mis historias son así, medio relleno, media historia. :p<p>

Gaby Rivera: Y deje ese suspenso 9 meses…no me odies.

Artemisa275: Pronto lo veremos.

MAGGGY18: ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo!

Guest1: ¡Hola! En eso estoy c;

Elvi13: Gracias! Lo intento.

KonanAngel13: ¡Hola! aww ¿Amas mi historia? Te diré un secreto…creo que mi historia te ama! Xd

MissPerfectLunaStar: ¡Si! Pero más adelante morirá de celos.

Winxflora: ¡Hola! listoo!

KonanAngel13: (otra vez) Holi no lo dejaré a medias, así me tome un siglo lo terminaré c;

Aleja: Así son mis capítulos…cortos xp

Zoe D: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Tardo un poquito para actualizar….pero lo hago c:

**¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!**


	14. Mal entendido

¡Hola!

10-Enero-14

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hoy Sala Profesores dime" leyó. …¿Acaso Helia le había mandado un telegrama?-Al menos es único-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.<p>

-Jovencita, ¿puedes acompañarme?-Escuchó la gentil voz de Saladino preguntarle con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible.

-Yo...clase..volver….-Tartamudeo, estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué podría necesitar Saladino de ella?

-¿No dijo Helia que te llamaban de dirección?—Preguntó con una sonrisa, que hiso que se tranquilizara un poco, no estaba en problemas. ¿Porqué lo estaría?.

_*Sí me llamaban*_pensó.

Siguió a Saladino en silencio, si quería hablar con ella debía ser algo delicado, o al menos algo que los demás no podían escuchar, sintió vibrar su celular una vez más.

_*Helia*_pensó y a instante se sonrojó, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Layla.

"¿Qué paso? Acabo de ver a Helia cuando iba 'al baño ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?' "Sonrió al leer el mensaje, en tan poco tiempo Layla se había convertido en una gran amiga que se preocupaba por ella…y su vida amorosa más que de la propia.

"Cuando sepa que pasa, te aviso."Le respondió, y guardo su celular.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó al ver que Saladino está frente a una puerta esperando a que ella le pusiera atención. Saladino hiso un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que estaba bien y abrió la puerta dorada con detalles rojos.

-Pasa Flora-Le dijo. Ella obedeció, entro al lugar lentamente mientras asombrada, observaba una gran colección de libros que parecían ser muy antiguos.

-Toma asiento-Dijo sacándola del asombro.

-Estoy bien de pie, gracias-Contestó. Saladino asintió.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Stormy y Helia?-Preguntó observándola detenidamente.

-Mejor me siento-Susurró sentándose.-Ella me odia.-Le respondió lo que causo gracia en Saladino.

-Perdón-dijo recodando que Stormy era parte de su familia, y pudo haberlo ofendido de algún modo.

-¿Por qué? Ella odia a todo el mundo.-Dijo con gracia- ¿Y con Helia?-Preguntó más serio.

-Em…yo…el…-Flora quiso decir que entre ellos sólo había una relación Profesor-Alumno, pero no pudo, no sabía si fue porque tenía miedo de que en realidad solo fuera eso para Helia, o porque no le gustaba mentir.

-ya veo…-

**.**

**.**

Estaba tan nerviosa…¿Cómo fue que Saladino sabía sobre ella? ¿Habrá sido Stormy?¿O…Helia? ¿Qué le diría?

-Me gustas tú-Dijo en voz baja, ensayando lo que diría cuando tuviera a Helia frente a frente.

-¿Yo?-Escuchó una voz y levantó la mirada completamente ruborizada, era Matt.

-¡No! No, lo siento mucho-Dijo moviendo ambas manos para salir huyendo del pasillo.

Unas manos la sujetaron del uniforme para arrastrarla a un salón. _*Que no sea Stormy*_ Pensó. Escuchó que cerraron la puerta tras de sí, miró el lugar y era un aula vacía. Bueno…casi.

-Así que te gusta Matt…-Afirmó en tono de pregunta una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

_*¡Helia!*-_Yo em…-Quiso explicarle, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, esto no estaba saliendo como ella quería.

-Regresa a tu salón.-Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada severa. Y sin más salió del salón dejándola sola.

.

.

* * *

><p>Guest: Si lo se, intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos.<p>

Sif and loki 4ever: Espero que no hables enserio, me sentiría muy mal matando a una lectora…xD.

CeciFanWinx: Well, ¡love ya too!

KonanAngel13: ¡Muy bien! ¡Y sigue enfocada en ellos, son muy importantes! Claro que la terminare jaja.

dani24ela: Me da gusto que no me vayas a matar o no podría continuar jaja.

Miss Humpty Dumpty: ¡Como te dije! Entre lo que quedaba de ayer y hoy….


End file.
